A Present
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Its nearing Christmas, and everyone is asking everyone else what they want for a present! Well... everyone except 2p Liechtenstein. She can't be bothered, and 2p Switzerland knows that from experience. But what happens when Liechtenstein suddenly asks what he would like as a Christmas present? Is the world ending! Crack-ish?


_'What do you want for Christmas?' **is a question my parents always ask me. I was just thinking of that, then I wondered what the 2p!s would like for christmas... If people want one, I'll do one for the 1p! (starring 1p! Liechtenstein and 1p! Switzerland, of course)**_

_**I'll be using nation names in this, but I might mention a few human names. Here's the key:**_

_**2p! Switzerland will be referred to as 'Switzerland'. His human name is Voss Zwingli.**_

_**2p! Liechtenstein will be referred to as 'Liechtenstein'. Her human name is Liesl Vogel. (She refuses to call herself 'Liesl Zwingli'.)**_

_**2p!England will be referred to as 'England'. His human name is Oliver Kirkland.**_

_**2p! Norway will be referred to as 'Norway'.**_

_**2p! Hungary will be referred to as 'Hungary'. Her human name is Erzsebet 'Erzi' Hedervary.**_

_**2p! Romano will be referred to as 'Romano'. His human name is Flavio Vargas.**_

_**I know that it's not even NEAR Christmas yet, but I just felt like writing this. Oh, and ME NO OWN.**_

* * *

><p>Christmas was coming up and a lot of nations were wondering what they would get for Christmas. They were also wondering what kind of presents to buy for other nations. So, recently, the most commonly asked question was 'What do you want for Christmas?'<p>

The only way to escape all the questioning was to stay at home and lock yourself into your room that had soundproof walls. But no one wanted that... So there really was not way to escape the questioning.

Switzerland, being one of the countries with the most friends (Norway was number one), was bombarded will these questions. However, he noticed that his 'younger sister' had completely NO people trying to chase after her to know what she would like for Christmas.

He also noticed that she wasn't asking anyone what they would like for Christmas either, but that was normal.

The Swiss man knew that Liechtenstein did not have many friends. In fact, she only had three friends, and they weren't really friends... Well, he shouldn't bother about it. This was normal, and Liechtenstein wouldn't be Liechtenstein if she started being social, and generous.

England suddenly bounded up to Switzerland, making him skip back a few steps. "Hey, Switzy~ What do you want for Christmas?" he sang out. "A cupcake?"

Switzerland made a face and politely declined the offer, which made England question him again. He replied with an 'I don't know', and England pouted. "Fine!" he replied, tucking his cupcake back to wherever he took it from. "But whatever you wish for, Ollie's gonna get you it! After all, you haven't sworn at all this year!"

The other man smiled, internally wishing for somebody else to come up to him. England was really creepy. A miracle occurred almost instantly- another nation came up to him. It was Hungary, an especially pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling frosty-pink eyes. She was pretty kind to him.

"Hey, Vossy! What would you like for a Christmas present?" she prodded his arm, pink lips curved into a dainty smile. She looked like a very pretty porcelain doll, with her heavily powdered skin.

Switzerland shrugged uneasily, which was weird because Hungary was perfectly nice towards him and wasn't creepy at all (to him). He gave her the reply he had given Oliver earlier. "I don't know, Hungary."

The pink woman pursed her glittery lips and tapped Switzerland's nose once. "I told you to call me Erzi!" she said in her sugary voice, which still managed to sound sweet in her slightly offended tone. Hungary was just like that. Like- like a sugar fairy.

Hungary made Switzerland call her 'Erzi' (read- _forced_ Switzerland) and flashed Switzerland a thumbs up. Then she flounced away in a load of sparkles. Switzerland winced as the sparkles hit him... literally. By 'sparkles' I mean very large flakes of glitter. They left marks in Switzerland's arm which had instinctively gone up to protect his head.

He winced slightly and massaged his hand, walking away. He was planning to visit Romano, the fashion expert, but suddenly he didn't really feel like it. But he didn't need to worry about visiting Romano even if he did want to. Why? Because he heard someone yell-

"FLAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIOOOOOOOO! IDIOTAAAAAAAA! DON'T GO THAT FAR AWAY FROM ME, STUPIDO! YOU ARE MORE STUPID THAN GERMANIAAAAAA!" It was Italy Veneziano, Romano's younger brother, and he ran past Switzerland, almost knocking into him. Switzerland turned around-

-and promptly got crashed into.

Apparently, Romano had suddenly started walking the other way, causing Italy to skid to a stop and change direction, but he had not managed to avoid Switzerland this time and promptly crashed into him. Switzerland, who had been thrown onto the ground, rubbed his now-sore bottom and stood up, stretching his legs.

"Owwwwwww," he whined, his violet eyes painful. He wanted to say something else, but then Romano beat him to it.

"Oh nooooo! I didn't ruin you're clothes, did I? Ruined clothes are the end of the world! Especially good-looking clothes! Branded clothes! If you ruined branded clothes, fratellino, I will never forgive you! Turn around now, Vossy, that's a good boy. Oh no! You're clothes are simply horrifying! Are you sure you don't need me to help you with your wardrobe?" Romano added, genuinely concerned.

Switzerland felt kind of weird, being fussed over and being called 'good boy', and he winced when Romano made the offer. It would be impolite to refuse Romano... Then again, he _did_ need new clothes. He looked down at the 'horrifying' clothes he was wearing. He admitted they looked only slightly less poor than a couple of very clean rags, because it had been patched up so many times.

Yeah, Switzerland shared 1p! Austria's obsession of 'Reusing'. Though he wasn't exactly thrifty...

"Alright," he sighed, in reply to Romano. "Take me to whatever store you want."

Romano clapped his hands and giggled like a teenaged schoolgirl. "Yay~"

A few hours later, a very disgruntled yet very stylish-looking Switzerland left a designer's shop for _women_ and headed towards his house where Liechtenstein no doubt was, probably waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing and get home.

Switzerland sighed. He had spent so much money JUST on clothes! Well... half of them were paid by Romano, but still. But it could have been worse. At least Switzerland was wearing respectable men's clothes, and not _dresses_ or _skirts_, even though he _had_ just come out of a clothes shop meant for the other gender.

When he got back in front of the house, carrying one bag filled with his old clothes (Romano had made him change into his new ones), he fumbled with the key and slotted it in, twisting it. Then he flung open the door and announced, "I'm back."

Liechtenstein was sitting lazily on a couch, reading a book, in a position that seemed very awkward and painful. She quickly readjusted herself and looked up. "Hallo, then. What did you-" she suddenly stopped, her words still on her lips, staring at Switzerland's outfit. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What the heck? Don't tell me you visited _Romano?_" Liechtenstein heaved a great sigh, already knowing the answer. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs, probably because she had been in a very awkward position for a long time. Switzerland told her that 'I didn't visit him! He visited _me!_' and hurried up to his room to put away his clothes.

To be fair, though, not all of his clothes were that bad. Most were in a good condition, none of them really patched up. It was just that he had chosen _that_ one to wear today, unfortunately. Switzerland sighed, placing the bag down on his berm the going back down to the living room and made himself coffee.

Why he wanted coffee in that time of the day will forever remain a mystery. Maybe it was because Romano had worn him down, but he really needed it. He sat down on a chair next to a glass coffee table and drank it, nearly burning his tongue.

The sound of a book being slapped shut nearly made him jump. Liechtenstein had finished her book (It was called 'The Fault In Our Stars', and it was from the 1p world). There was a moment of silence where Switzerland hurried to wipe up his spilled coffee.

When he was about to drink again, Liechtenstein suddenly spoke up in a curious tone, startling poor Switzerland and almost making him drop his drink. "Hey... I know that you've probably been asked this a thousand times already... But what _would_ you like for Christmas?"

Switzerland was momentarily speechless. Was she serious? She had to be, because Liechtenstein almost _never_ told jokes or jested. She was a very serious girl. But... not in the way you'd probably imagine. After a full ten seconds, Switzerland recovered enough to think about his answer. What _did _he want for Christmas?

Once he trusted himself enough to speak, he stammered out, "F-from _you_?!" very incredulously.

Liechtenstein flapped her hand at him. "Think what you like. It can be a gift from god, or you might even be given a birthday present by that noseless snake guy in that book, Harry Potter. What's his name? Moldysnorts? Vordymoltes?"

Okay. He took back what he said earlier. Liechtenstein _did_ tell jokes... but not exactly for fun. More like in a snide, mocking way. And for that statement about being serious... Well she _sounded_ serious when she said that. Switzerland took some time to think about what she had asked. Suddenly an image of Liechtenstein's cute, short-haired 1p came to mind.

"From you... Probably, I'd like to see how you would look like if you had short hair like Lilli. I can't really imagine it, since my imagination isn't as good as your average person... Oh! And a smile and a laugh as well..." Switzerland trailed off, knowing that Liechtenstein would never-

The train of thought was cut off, because the girl had sprung up and snatched up a knife. Then, in front of Switzerland's very eyes- which widened a considerable amount- she swung it across the back off her head and her braids went flying. She caught them with ease, dropping them in the trash can (not even bothering to remove the hair bands) and turned around to look at Switzerland.

"Now can you?" she said in a slightly exasperated tone as Switzerland gaped at what she had just done. His mouth literally hung open, his fingers clutching the edge of the glass table so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes as huge as plates. He couldn't speak, couldn't think at all, and could only stare, slightly terrified of the girl who stood in front of him.

A teenaged Germanic girl with chin length coffee brown hair and flashing red eyes. She looked more scary than she had before her slightly reckless act of cutting her hair.

Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland who was still gaping at her and rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips. "If you were going to be so shocked, why did you ask for it? Oh well. Think of this as a birthday present, or something," she sighed, bopping his nose like Hungary had done a few hours ago.

Switzerland turned around as the girl headed for the door, his mouth still hanging open, unable to say or think anything at all. Was- was that girl _serious?! _Had she really done what he asked for?! Was his luck really that good that day?!

Liechtenstein paused on the way out, turning around to face Switzerland. Then she gave him a brilliant, genuine smile which was there for about half a second. Then her usual smirk was back. "You'll have to wait until next year for your laugh," she told him, then climbed up the steps to her room, leaving an absolutely baffled Switzerland behind.

The Swiss man resisted the urge to bash his head onto the glass table, but it was so strong he decided not to fight it. He made his way to the nearest wall and-

BASH BASH BASH.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUAH HA HA! I'M DONEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~ DID YOU LIKE IT?! IF YOU LIKED IT, THEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~<em>**


End file.
